1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system and method for filing/searching data having a full-text process function. More particularly, the present invention relates to a computer system and method for filing electronic data as a registered file with accompanying full-text searching data for achieving filing/searching efficiencies.
The present invention further relates to a programmed media for storing the filing/searching method having a full-text process function.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Conventionally, an electronic data filing/searching system utilizing a computer system, in particular utilizing a personal computer system, has been provided for filing electronic data as a registered file and for searching a designated file among the registered files. Such electronic data include both image data inputted through a scanner and character code data, read out from storage media. In general, the electronic data filing/searching function of the system has been performed by application programs installed in a computer system. The image data or the document data are filed in storage media as an image file or a document file. Many types of storage media are utilized for the electronic filing system. For example, a hard-disk drive (HDD) which is installed in a computer system, and an exchangeable disk type, such as a Digital Versatile Disk (DVD), a CD-ROM or a floppy disk (FD) can be utilized for managing many registered files.
In a conventional electronic data filing/searching system using a computer, it is inevitable to execute keyword inputting operations both for registering input data as a file and for searching a particular file among the registered files. That is, a user must select and register particular keywords for registering a file. And the user must input the same particular keywords for searching the file among the registered files. These keywords include a name of the file being registered.
Consequently, the efficiency of the conventional filing/searching system has depended upon the keyword registering operation. That is, a searching condition has been decided by the keyword registering operation for identifying a registered file. However, it is difficult for a user to initially input sufficient keywords for dealing with various occasions in which a particular searching result is required. That is, the same registered keywords which were decided during a registering operation must be inputted for searching the particular file. Otherwise, a desired particular file is never uncovered by searching among the registered files. Further, it is inevitable to spend time inefficiently for registering a file. Consequently, the conventional electronic filing/searching system has a serious system efficiency problem.
There is therefore a need for systems and methods to perform efficient registering/searching of files in an electronic data filing system. Systems and methods according to the present invention solve the aforementioned problems and defects of a conventional electronic data filing system. Goals and advantages of the present invention appear in the following description, and will be obvious from that description or by practicing the present invention.
In accordance with the present invention there is provided an electronic data filing system, comprising: a display means; means for displaying on the display means a list of a plurality of files produced by at least one application program other than ones in the system; means for designating particular files among the listed plurality of files for registering; means for extracting full-text data from the designated particular files; means for registering the full-text data as full-text searching data; and means for searching the full-text searching data based on one or more designated keywords.
Also in accordance with the present invention there is provided an electronic data filing system, comprising: a display means; means for displaying on the display means a list of a plurality of files which have previously been registered in the system; means for designating particular files among the listed plurality of files for registering; means for extracting full-text data from the designated particular files; means for registering the full-text data as full-text searching data; and means for searching the full-text searching data based on one or more designated keywords.
Further in accordance with the present invention there is provided a method for filing electronic data, comprising the steps of: displaying a list of a plurality of files produced by at least one application program other than ones in the system; designating particular files among the listed plurality of files for registering; extracting full-text data from the designated particular files; registering the full-text data as full-text searching data; and searching the full-text searching data based on one or more designated keywords.
Additionally in accordance with the present invention, there is provided a method for filing electronic data, comprising the steps of: displaying on the display means a list of a plurality of files which have previously been registered in the system; designating particular files among the listed plurality of files for registering; extracting full-text data from the designated particular files; registering the full-text data as full-text searching data; and searching the full-text searching based on one or more designated keywords.
An electronic filing system according to the present invention does not need keywords input before registering a file but instead registers extracted full text searching data. Then, the extracted searching data is examined to determine whether or not it includes a designated keyword for searching a particular file. Consequently, system efficiencies of registering/searching can be improved.